Sword of Brothers
by Natsumi Kubrick
Summary: os hermanos espadachines, aquellos con el peso de la misión encargada a toda una familia. Aveces es necesario estar juntos para lograr llegar a atravesar dichas circunstancias. -Como seria mi vida sin tal responsabilidad? -Estoy feliz con ello?


Primero que todo cabe aclarar que Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia es lo unico que si es mio. (Aunque un poquito inspirada en Sword art online)

Bueno, espero y les guste.

Habra romance entre parejas que ya veran mas adelante... bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.

* * *

-Gajeel-kun, será mejor parar ya, Juvia no cree que podamos seguir por mucho tiempo- Decía una peli azul, mientras batallaba con aquellos seres.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos abrir el portal con todos estos aquí, necesitamos alejarnos- Responde un chico de cabello negro y largo.

Ambos empiezan a correr pero los insneth, están siguiéndolos de cerca.

-Juvia, tu eres más veloz, adelántate y abre el portal, mientras yo intento distraerlos.

La chica asiente y procede a hacer lo que dijo su hermano.

Gajeel se detuvo y dio media vuelta, para empezar a enfrentar a los insneth, mientras Juvia aumento toda la velocidad que pudo y se alejó lo suficiente como para abrir el portal sin problemas.

Juvia cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recitar una oración, en eso tanto el cristal de Juvia como el de Gajeel brillaron, eso le aviso a Gajeel que debía apresurarse.

El portal se abrió y Juvia entro y se quedó esperando a que Gajeel regresara, pero este no volvía, el portal comenzó a cerrarse hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver a Gajeel llegar a toda prisa con los insneth siguiéndolo. Este dio un salto y atravesó el portal el cual se cerró apenas el cruzo, logrando así que los insneth no escaparan.

Al estar ya afuera ambos se dejaron caer al piso totalmente agotados.

-Juvia está agotada, cada vez son más, si seguimos a este paso…Gajeel la interrumpió.

-No te pongas a echar malas energías, lo que tenemos que hacer es investigar el por qué se están multiplicando.

La chica solo miro a su hermano y no respondió nada

-Por ahora volvamos a casa, hay que descansar.

-Si.

Ambos se levantaron y con un poco de dificultad comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su casa.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

-¡Te voy a hacer pedazos Hielito!

-Eso lo dudo cabeza de Flama.

Dos chicos se encontraban peleando (como cosa rara) en el gremio más poderoso de Fiore, Fairy tail.

-¡NATSU! ¡GRAY!- Advertía una pelirroja, logrando que ambos chicos se abrazaran como si fuera el día de los enamorados.

Mientras tanto una chica rubia los miraba desde la barra con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Nunca van a cambiar? verdad- Hablo Lucy.

-Are Are, Yo creo que esto se quedara igual hasta el último momento de sus vidas- Contesto una albina del otro lado de la barra.

-Supongo.

-¡Escúchenme mocosos!- Gritaba un anciano desde el segundo piso.

-¿Qué sucede maestro?- Pregunto Erza.

-Tengo algo que consultarles.

-¿De qué se trata viejo?- Pregunto Natsu.

-¡Tendremos visitas! –Respondió Makarov.

-Eh, ¿Quiénes?- Pregunto Gray.

-Vendrán magos de los gremios, Lamia Scale, Blue pagasus y Sabertooth.

-Ah, ellos- Dijo Gray con cara de siempre son los mismos.

-Y ¿cuándo vendrán maestro?- Pregunto Lucy.

\- En dos días.

-Perdone que pregunte Maestro, pero ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?- Pregunto Erza.

-Eso lo sabrán, cuando ellos estén aquí- Respondió el maestro, mientras se retiraba.

Todos se miraron las caras extrañados, pero de igual forma decidieron seguir con sus asuntos y dejar pasar lo de la reunión.

 **2 DIAS DESPUES**

Las puertas de Fairy tail se abrieron dejando ver al primer grupo de visitantes, conformado por, Hibiki, Ren, Eve y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ichiya (a lo lejos Erza temblando).

-Estamos aquí, Fairy tail- Dijo Ichiya mientras comenzaba a acercase a Erza, la cual se alejaba con cada paso que el daba.

-Hola mi querida Lucy- Saludo Hibiki.

Mientras Eve y Ren, abrazaban a Laki y Kinana.

Minutos después llego Sabertooth, del cual se presentaron, Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Yukino, Lector y Frosch.

-Buenos días Fairy tail- Saludo Yukino.

-Como haz estado Natsu- Saludo Sting.

-Hace mucho que no te veo Sting- Respondió Natsu.

Natsu comenzó una pelea sin sentido con Sting, mientras Rufus y Gray conversaban.

Y los últimos en llegar fueron Lamia Scale. De este se presentaron, Lyon, Chelia y Yuka.

-Hola, Gray- Saludo Lyon.

-Lyon- Respondio Gray.

-¡Wendy!- Se lanzó Chelia para abrazar a Wendy.

-Hola, Chelia- Saludo Wendy mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Al momento salió el maestro, he iba a hablar, pero de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a 2 siluetas.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS ANTES**

-Gajeel-kun, el lugar en el que están reunidos se encuentra en el subsuelo de la ciudad.

-¡Que!

-Si, Según lo que Juvia puede calcular, Justamente debajo del gremio de magos llamado Fairy tail.

-Esto es malo, debemos ir lo más rápido posible.

Juvia asintió y luego miro a Gajeel.

-¡Vamos Juvia!-

-¡Si!-

* * *

Eran 2 jóvenes un chico de cabello largo negro y una chica de cabello ondulado hasta debajo la cintura en color azul. Ambos iban vestidos particularmente de manera muy similar.

El chico llevaba una camisa manga larga, con la parte de atrás hasta la rodilla, en color blanco, pantalón azul marino, guantes azul marino con protectores de hierro en los nudillos y botas negras. Con un cristal plateado colgando del cinturón en su pantalón.

La chica llevaba una Falda corta de tablones blanca con una franja azul, una camisa azul marino con 2 franjas horizontales gruesas en celeste, una chaqueta blanca hasta la pantorrilla con bordes azules y una sola manga con el brazo izquierdo descubierto, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón de color azul sobre la chaqueta, un brazalete plateado con bordes azules en cada brazo superior, un guante en su mano izquierda en azul marino con dedos libres y unas botas blancas debajo de la rodilla con unas medias azul marino hasta el muslo. Como último detalle lleva un cristal azul celeste en su cinturón. (Perdonen por poner tanta descripción, pero es que amo describir las ropas)

Ambos llevaban una espada en su espalda.

Todos los presentes solo observaban a los chicos, pero de repente la chica abrió grandes los ojos y corrió a una velocidad casi imperceptible y apareció justo detrás de Lyon con su espada en mano y ataco algo que ellos no podían ver, pero que al parecer estaba ahí, porque pudieron ver su sangre en el aire.

Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, no podían estar más sorprendidos.

-Q ¡Que fue eso!- Grito Lucy.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la chica, la cual se encontraba con su rostro completamente tranquilo, como si no demostrara emoción alguna.

-¿Quiénes son? Mocosos- Pregunto Makarov.

El chico se acercó y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Les explicare el por qué estamos aquí, así que por favor escuchen.

Todos lo miraron y asintieron, el chico volteo su mirada hacia la chica de cabello azul, esta asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso del gremio con su espada en manos.

-Los insneth se encuentran aquí, esa es la razón por la que vinimos- Respondió el chico.

-¿Insneth?- Preguntaron todos.

-Sí, son criaturas que normalmente habitan en el subsuelo, pero a veces tienen la oportunidad de salir gracias a alguna pestaña abierta entre los portales.

-Eh, ¡entonces si se encuentran aquí vamos a acabar con ellos!- Grito Natsu.

-¡No!- Lo detuvo el chico.

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto Natsu.

-Estas criaturas no son demonios, ni nada que ustedes conozcan, no pueden ser vistas o sentidas, aparte de que cualquier ataque que le proporciones no les causara ni el más mínimo daño.

-Eh, entonces ¿Por qué el ataque de la chica si lo hizo?- Pregunto Levy.

-Eso es porque, nosotros hacemos parte de la familia a la cual se le importo con el don para poder ver y sentir a los insneth, por esta razón nuestros ataques les causan el mismo daño que le harían a una persona normal.

-Y ¿qué es lo que hacen los insneth?- Pregunto Laxus.

-Ellos tienen el poder de cambiar el pensamiento y corazón de quien se los permita, además de esto son caníbales, atacan tanto a animales como a personas sin poder ser sentidos o vistos y se alimentan de ellos.

Todos quedaron estupefactos.

En eso la chica apareció, aterrizando de manera muy delicada sobre la punta de uno de sus pies, seguido por un giro con el que al parecer ataco algo en frente de ella.

Después de eso volvió a guardar su espada en su espalda y camino hasta quedar a un lado del chico.

-Bueno supongo que entonces ustedes vinieron hasta acá para ayudarnos, debería agradecerles por ello- Hablo el maestro.

-Etto, yo aún tengo una duda, ¿Cómo supieron que aparecerían aquí?- Pregunto Wendy.

-Muy simple, mi hermana utilizo los datos de los lugares donde se habían abierto anteriormente las pestañas y pudo calcular el próximo lugar, el cual fue este.

Todos abrieron grandes los ojos y pasaron su mirada a la chica, la cual no había cambiado su expresión desde que llego y no había mencionado una sola palabra.

-Así de inteligente es- Comento Levy.

-Bueno, de igual forma gracias por venir a ayudar- Agradeció Erza.

-Qué tal si se quedan un rato, así les invitamos algo- Propuso Mirajane.

Ambos se miraron las caras.

-No creo que sea mala idea- Respondio el chico.

-Ah, apropósito, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Pregunto Mirajane.

-Yo soy Gajeel- Respondió el chico.

Todos pasaron su mirada a la chica.

-Juvia- Respondio la chica en voz baja.

Todos quedaron con cara de ''Kawaii''.

En eso Lyon se iba acercando poco a poco por detrás a Juvia, esta voltio y lo miro a los ojos con cara de tranquilidad, logrando que Lyon se sonrojara.

-Así que así se siente el amor- Declaro Lyon.

-Todos los presentes abrieron la boca ligeramente, excepto Juvia la cual no cambio su expresión en ningún momento.

-¡Deja de acosar a la chica Lyon!- Grito Gray.

-¿Algún problema Gray?- Pregunto el albino.

-Sí, son nuestros invitados- Respondió Gray.

-Aparte de que es mi hermana- Comento Gajeel con cara de pocos amigo mientras se ponía en medio de Lyon y Juvia.

Lyon solo lo miro, arrugo la cara y fue a sentarse, el resto de los chicos solo miraban a Gajeel con cara de miedo.

-Como que quiere mucho a su hermana- Comento Erza.

-Por qué no lo haría, es normal que proteja a su hermanita- Respondió Mirajane.

-¡PROTEGER A TU HERMANA ES DE HOMBRES!

-Ya cállate- Dijo Evergreen mientras le daba un golpe a Elfman.

\- ¿Que desean tomar?- Pregunto Mirajane amablemente.

-Eh- Gajeel voltio a mirar hacia donde estaba Mirajane, tomo a Juvia de la mano y la llevo a la barra y ambos se sentaron.

-Jugo- Respondió Gajeel y Juvia solo asintió.

-En seguida se los doy-

-De casualidad ¿pertenecen a algún gremio?- Pregunto Lucy.

Gajeel solo negó con la cabeza, todos los presentes los miraron sorprendidos, pues por lo que habían visto eran muy fuertes.

-Tu hermana utiliza magia ¿verdad?, pues esa velocidad que utilizo no es normal- Pregunto Get.

-No, para ella es completamente normal, simplemente es veloz- Respondió Gajeel.

-Valla eso es increíble- Comento Levy.

-Lástima que no se comunique muy bien- Comento Charlee.

-En realidad ella solo lo hace cuando es necesario, pero es mucho mejor que yo comunicándose-

-Eh ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Natsu.

-Por qué habla 21 idiomas- Respondió Gajeel.

Todos abrieron sus ojos y miraron a la peli azul la cual estaba tomando su jugo tranquilamente.

-¿No les guastaría unirse a un gremio?- Pregunto Sting.

-No lo creo necesario, nuestro trabajo es destruir a los Insneth y nada más eso-

-Mnn, yo pienso que en un gremio se sentirían mejor- Comento Lissana.

-Además si quieren seguir destruyendo a los insneth deberían pensar en tener descendencia- Comento Lyon.

-Tú cállate- Dijo Gray mientras le mandaba un bloque de hielo.

Mientras un gato con traje de rana se acercó a Juvia y le jalo la chaqueta para llamar su atención, Juvia miro hacia abajo y vio al gato.

-Frosch quiere ser la descendencia de la señorita Juvia- Dijo el gato mientras se trepaba y se sentaba en las piernas de Juvia.

-¡Pero qué dices Frosch!- Grito Rogue.

Y así entre Juegos, comidas, peleas y más peleas, la noche llego y todos comenzaron a marcharse.

-Si lo desean podrían quedarse esta noche, ya está algo tarde- Proponía Erza a los hermanos.

-No creo que sea nece…- Gajeel se detuvo y giro a ver a su hermana ya que esta le había puesto la mano en el hombro. Al mirarla esta asintió, por lo cual Gajeel decidió aceptar- Supongo que está bien.

-Si gustan pueden quedarse en mi casa- Propuso Lucy.

Ambos asintieron y Lucy sonrió.

-¡PERFECTO! Tendremos más compañía hoy- Grito Natsu.

-Aye Sr- Gritaron Happy, Erza y Gray.

-No los he invitado a ustedes- Se quejó Lucy.

Los chicos ignorándola completamente se encaminaron rápidamente hacia la casa de Lucy, la cual solo se limitó a caminar junto con Gajeel y Juvia.

-Por fin llegaron- Se quejó Natsu- Tardaron Demasiado- Esta vez fue Erza.

-Pónganse cómodos- Ofreció Lucy a Gajeel y Juvia.

-¡Que vamos a comer Luce!- Grito Natsu mientras se sobaba la barriga y esta rugía.

-¡NADA!- Respondió Desinteresadamente Lucy.

-¡QUE!- Gritaron Natsu, Happy y Gray.

-No seas mala Lucy- Decía el gato azul mientras lloraba exageradamente.

En eso Juvia toco el hombro de Lucy llamando su atención, a lo cual Lucy volteo.

-Sí, ¿sucede algo Juvia?- Pregunto Lucy amablemente.

Juvia le señalo la cocina y luego se señaló a sí misma. Lucy la miro expectante.

-¿Quieres cocinar?- Pregunto Lucy con duda.

Juvia solo asintió y volvió a mirar a Lucy.

-Bueno, si tú quieres no veo ningún problema- Respondió amablemente Lucy.

Juvia se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a buscar algunas cosas, mientras los demás solo la miraban a excepción de Gajeel, ese ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermana cocinar.

30 minutos después Juvia saco una bandeja de pastelillos del horno, y tomo una jarra con leche achocolatada y las llevo hacia su hermano, el cual procedía a tomar un pastelillo pero en ese momento 2 chicos y un gato llegaron corriendo y se lo quitaron de las manos.

-¡ESTA DELICIOSO!- Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras comían desesperadamente.

-Chicos se van a atragantar- Comento Lucy.

-¿Puedo tomar uno?- Preguntaron Lucy y Erza, a lo que Juvia asintió, Por lo que ambas chicas procedieron a tomar un pastelillo.

-¡ESTA RIQUISIMO/DELICIOSO!- Gritaron Erza y Lucy con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Supongo que ahora si puedo tomar el mío- Hablo Gajeel mientras se acerca- ¡SOLO QUEDA UNO!- Grito Gajeel, para luego tomar rápidamente el último pastelillo y embutírselo antes de que se lo arrebataran como habían hecho hace un momento.

-No le dejamos ni uno solo a Juvia- Comento Lucy al darse cuenta que todos habían comido menos Juvia.

-Es culpa de ustedes, animales golosos- Afirmo Gajeel, refiriéndose claramente a Natsu, Gray y Happy.

-Pero teníamos hambre- Se excusaron los 3.

Juvia no dijo nada, solo fue lavo la bandeja la coloco en su lugar y se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

-Si quieren podemos leer la novela de Lucy, es muy interesante- Propuso Happy, recibiendo inmediatamente una Lucy kick.

-¿Qué les gustaría hacer?- Pregunto Erza.

Gajeel miro a Erza y luego giro a mirar hacia su hermana la cual ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, solo miraba hacia el piso con la misma expresión que había tenido desde que estaban en el gremio.

-¿Tu que dices Juvia?- Pregunto Gajeel, a lo cual Juvia dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano.

-Vamos a bañarnos Onii-chan- Fue lo único que respondió Juvia sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¡QUE!- Grito Lucy- ¿U us ustedes se ba bañan juntos?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Antes si, pero desde que Juvia cumplió los 8 hemos dejado de hacerlo- Respondió Gajeel.

-Oh, ya veo, Juvia si deseas ducharte te puedo llevar al baño- Ofreció Lucy, Juvia se levantó y se dejó guiar por Lucy.

Ya en el baño, Juvia procedió a quitarse las ropas y entrar en la tina mientras empezaba a tatarear una canción. Al terminar se levantó y se cambió con una pijama que Lucy le había prestado, pero al salir encontró a todos ya dormidos.

Juvia se dirigió a la ventana y observo el cielo nocturno, este se encontraba realmente bello, las estrellas abundaban, la luna llena iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche, esto llamo tanto su atención, por lo que decidió salir por la ventana y subir al techo para poder observar mejor tan hermoso cielo.

POV GRIS

Escuche un pequeño ruido el cual me hizo despertar, mire a mi alrededor y vi a todos dormidos, a la única que no pude encontrar fue a Juvia, eso se me hizo extraño. Justamente en ese momento pude escuche algo como unos tatareados que venían del techo, por mi mente paso la idea de que de pronto podía estar pasando algo malo, así que decidí subir al techo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cada vez escuchaba los tatareados más cerca, pero de un momento a otro estos se transformaron en una melodiosa voz la cual estaba cantando una linda canción. Me acerque lentamente y al observar vi a una chica sentada en suelo abrazando sus rodillas, Me quede mirándola un momento, pero de repente giro al percatarse de mi presencia y al mirarla a los ojos note que era Juvia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

No tiendo a se de los que van directo al grano, me gusta ir ''DESPACITO'', y mostrar cada detalle de la historia y evoluciones en las relaciones Románticas.

Espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
